


[03:19]

by AnotherBigMess



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, nocturnal drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBigMess/pseuds/AnotherBigMess
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Kudos: 10





	[03:19]

Mark lays by your side slowly, getting himself under the comforter close to you. He slides a finger down the line of your nose to your lips, then following an invisible path to your naked shoulder, down to your arm.

"Don't wake up," he whispers when you move slightly, resting his palm on the curve of your waist, getting an inch closer.

"How late is it?" You ask, eyes still closed. You don't need to open them. His features are crystal clear to you, even in the dark.

"Late," he answers. His breath is warm, and you part your lips, waiting for the kiss that will soon come. "Were you dreaming?"

"Yes."

The mattress sinks a bit more when he moves. His hand is back on your face, thumb tracing your lips.

You can hear your heartbeats. They sound just like his.

"Do you want to dream again?"

His lips fall softly against yours, and so does his body, making you lay on your back. You can feel him everywhere, skin against skin, making you lighter and warm.

Might as well be just a dream. It always feels like it when you are together.


End file.
